


High Score

by Agent Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Prompt Fic, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Agent%20Darc
Summary: Prompt: Write about a character finally overcoming an obstacle or challenge they've been working on for a long time.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I have still not made it around to watching the second season, so everything is still being based off the first season. That said, I hope you like this!

One year, two months, fifteen days.

Carmen knew it was unhealthy to keep count like that. She wasn’t a psychologist or anything, but she was fairly certain that it was bordering on obsession. She couldn’t help it, though. She needed to beat it. She just had to.

“Carm, it’s not that big a deal,” Zack tried to soothe her after every failed attempt. “I mean, I can’t do it, either. Though, you do have all the spy reflexes and stuff. But I doubt that alone could help ya.”

But it was important. In the grand scheme of things? Maybe not, but it was important _to her_. She needed to be able to do this. The competitive part of her cultivated by years of living in a school for thieves urged her to be better, to overcome, to be the best. She was the best thief V.I.L.E. had ever seen. Was she better than their top students? No, but even when Carmen lost, she won. She was always learning, watching, observing. This should have been no different.

“Red, do you want me to help?” Player asked every day over the comms. He knew she would refuse each time. She didn’t want help with this. She wanted to win by her own merit. She had to. She couldn’t claim victory if she didn’t.

One year, two months, fifteen days.

The whiteboard she traveled with was starting to show wear. Carmen would probably have to buy another one soon. But she needed something to write on. Each time she went over the plan, she would try again, and then she’d erase the plan and incorporate the new information discovered.

Thankfully, she hadn’t lost sleep due to this. Not that she slept a whole lot to begin with, but she couldn’t afford to lose sleep over this. Between keeping track of Jules, A.C.M.E., V.I.L.E., and Devineaux, there was too much to focus on. If she slipped up, even once, that could mean the end. Trapped by one of them. Yes, being trapped by Devineaux was a laughable concept, and being trapped by Jules rarely proved unfortunate. Still, Carmen had to keep on the move.

Another failed attempt. Of course. It was becoming routine by now. Try, fail, try, fail. Honestly, Carmen could hear Madame Leota’s voice on repeat in her brain at this point. She actually liked the Haunted Mansion, but that specific line was probably the only reason she hadn’t stopped trying altogether. The true failure is when you stop trying.

Carmen hated that she was right. With another sigh, Carmen tried again. She had to. Probability dictated that one of these attempts was bound to end in success. That was just how probability worked. No matter how slim the chance, there still _was_ a chance. And if there was a chance, Carmen knew she could do it.

One year, two months, fifteen days.

At last. At _long last_. Carmen watched the number on the screen exceed 601,928. She could cry if she wasn’t so tired. It was an off day. No V.I.L.E. schemes, no thwarting A.C.M.E., no distractions. Just her, the TV, and the controller.

Julia lounged on the couch, reading her book. She had stopped trying to catch Carmen’s attention a few hours ago and instead busied herself with catching up on the latest thrilling adventure. However, Julia paused in her scan of the next page when she heard a thunk. Glancing up, she found Carmen splayed out on the floor. On the screen, the words, “GAME OVER” were displayed in bright yellow. Underneath read, “New High Score: 603,230”.

With a chuckle, Julia slid her bookmark between the pages and set her book to the side. Slipping to the floor, she knelt beside Carmen’s head, gently playing with the auburn locks. “You finally beat it, love,” she cooed. “Congratulations.”

Carmen took deep even breaths as she just let Julia’s voice and soothing touches soak into her brain. “If Ivy beats this score, you’re playing next time.”

Julia gave a laugh and leaned down to press her lips against Carmen’s forehead. “Of course, darling.”

“Celebratory kisses are nice,” Carmen hummed. “Can I just stay like this for a while?”

“I don’t see why not,” Julia shrugged. She set the controller closer to the TV and shifted so that Carmen’s head was in her lap. “You’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. I really need to finish Truce and Just Us. I think I'll work on that next.


End file.
